Sweeter than Fiction
by SilentDoubter
Summary: Alfendi and Lucy are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and this relationship is going to bring new experiences, thoughts and feelings. Love makes people do crazy things, doesn't it? (Sorry for the bad summary).
1. Butterfly Tingling Romance

Romance stories aren't Alfendi's cup of tea, though Lucy seems to love them. Holding a novel close to her face, she sighed contentedly before turning the page. He had read that book before, not by choice, but by his sister's - Flora's - force. It was as sappy as any love story, nothing special, and made Alfendi confirm that crime fiction with beautiful murders and pitiful criminals was more of his taste. Judging by her schoolgirl-like giggles and smirks, he could tell she was enjoying it.

Late afternoon sunlight beamed down on them, trees whispered in the wind and joyous laughter from small children kicking a ball around, rang in the air. Lucy dragged Alfendi out of the dreary lair of theirs, none other than the Mystery Room, and into this peaceful park, despite his pleads. All of Scotland Yard knows Alfendi has a soft spot for her. It was obvious he wouldn't decline, and they were right.

Patting his hands on his thighs like a drum, he noticed Lucy was on the last page of the book. Her eyes lit up, and she gasped, as if Christmas came early. She read the last few words and sank into the seat, clutching the closed novel at her heart. For a few seconds, her eyes were shut, taking in the ending.

Abruptly, she slid uncomfortably close to Alfendi, making his heart skip a beat. He forced the red in his cheeks to recede as Lucy gazed at him, her red-iris eyes full of awe. "That were t'most romantic ending I've ever read," she said, as if in a trance. She punched Alfendi lightly on the arm. "I can't believe you hated it!"

The inspector shrugged. "I never said I hated it. It wasn't my kind of book," he replied, earning a pout from Lucy. "I merely said I disliked it."

Lucy's jaw dropped, clearly offended. "How could you say that?" she exclaimed. "It's filled with heartbreaking unrequited love and butterfly tingling romance!"

"Sounds like an ordinary sappy story if you ask me."

"Well, no one _is_ asking you. And it's not _sappy_, it's _fluffy_," she responded matter-of-factly.

Chuckling, he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, the newspapers caving in on them. "Either way, we have to get back and write a file on that last case. Come on."

Lucy groaned, trudging beside him, novel in hand. He could tell she was hoping she could stay outside for a bit longer, though she knows they left that stack of paperwork. Not to mention Alfendi's loathing for the world outside Scotland Yard. 'Its torture to be out there,' he once said.

The streets were crowded, bustling with busy Londoners, most on their way home. The same group of young children from the park ran past the duo, one girl donned in purple, colliding with Alfendi's leg. "Gah! What the-?"

She gazed up and grinned. "Sorry~!" she sang in a high pitched voice. She glanced at Lucy, who was returning the smile, and back at the inspector. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked innocently, Alfendi taken aback.

"She...she's not my girlfriend," he stuttered, trying to keep his cool, hoping no one could see the red growing on his cheeks. _Calm down, Alfendi. Just lie. Just lie._ He told himself that, though the previous answer he gave was true.

The girl twirled a golden strand of hair around her finger. "Really? Then...are you in love with her?"

"I... Uh... May..."

Alfendi wanted to face palm himself. With the 'stay completely calm' strategy to deal with this unexpected question out the window, the flustered inspector stared at the young girl who was patiently waiting for a response. A billion words forming only a few incomplete sentences filled his mind. Lucy was looking sideways at him, curious for the answer as well. Despite his efforts, he could feel his face becoming hot, as if he was a criminal under interrogation.

The girl smirked knowingly. "Never mind. I've already got my answer."

Alfendi was silent for a moment, then something in him snapped when he realised what she meant. Blood red locks of hair fell over his eyes, his lips curving up into a snarl.

"Who do you think you are? Poking your nose into other people's love lives?" he growled, the girl backing away, azure eyes wide. "I'll cut your tongue if you ever do that again!" The girl gasped and ran after her friends, screaming, a few people staring at the scene.

"You didn't have to say that, Potty Prof!" Lucy scolded, hands on hips, looking back at the girl. Alfendi groaned and switched back to Placid, who buried his face in his hands. "Ugh... Let's just get back."

All that was too much. Sure, he can lie to criminals and bluff, but having someone ask about the feeling deep in his heart? Definitely not. That's far more difficult to pull off. The overwhelming emotions are too hard to control.

X-x-X

It wasn't long until the Scotland Yard was in view. The sun was hiding behind the red bricked building, like a golden egg, a few golden streams of light reaching the cobbled path. By now, the couple were walking side by side, the book still held close at Lucy's chest.

The fuzzy sound of a bow gliding against strings travelled with the soft, evening breeze. Both glanced to the right, where a brunette woman in a white gown was passionately playing the violin. At her feet was an open instrument case on the floor, a few coins inside.

Lucy began to hum along, halting in front of the violinist, and pulled Alfendi back to stop as well. The constable's eyes were twinkling with wonder and admiration, the same way she looked like after reading the romance novel.

_The book... She adores romance, doesn't she?_

Without thinking, Alfendi wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to drop the book into the violin case, though the woman didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were closed and her mind was immersed in the music, she was completely oblivious to the couple.

"Prof!?" Lucy yelped, palms becoming clammy and face flushing bright pink. He pulled her close, and could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, his mind a muddled, nervous mess. Infatuation was doing all the work.

Lucy began giggling, humming again. The couple began to sway, the universe seeming to come to a standstill. She let her arms hang over his shoulders, much to Alfendi's surprise. He expected her to push him away and run, though she was actually enjoying it, even though she was shocked at first.

"Don't they dance like this int' book?" she asked, almost like she was in a dream.

"Yes..." Alfendi whispered in her ear, strands of her hair tickling his nose. "And don't they do this?"

His face pulled away a few centimeters, and he used a finger to lift Lucy's chin. His stomach tingled when he heard her breathing quicken. She gazed into his honey eyes, as he was lost in her scarlet orbs. He leaned down, their eyelids falling, and he tilted his head to the side for obvious reasons.

Alfendi pressed his lips against hers, taking note of how soft they were. At that moment, the universe seemed to come to a standstill. His hand cupped Lucy's face, and she ran a finger through Alfendi's wavy hair. They both smiled as they kissed, the streetlights beginning to light up, the clouds above them like candy floss, the violinist continuing to play the same song, and everyone around them letting the inspector and the constable have their moment.

Everything was perfect for the couple; like a fairytale.

_This is when the book says, 'The End.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**P****lease give me some advice on how to improve my writing! Greatly appreciated!**


	2. Don't Jump to Conclusions

Lucy ran away from him. She _ran _away_._

The act caused havoc in Alfendi's brain, despite his superior intelligence. She bolted to Scotland Yard the millisecond their lips parted. If she didn't want him to kiss her, she would have stopped him. Though she kissed him back without hesitation. Does this mean she returns Alfendi's feelings?

Then again, Lucy ran away, and while they were completing their latest case's paperwork, she didn't meet his eyes once. Not a word was said between them, awkward heavy in the air. Lucy is usually straightforward, she would have said something. Why did she behave that way after?

True, Alfendi didn't want to say anything either, but what are you supposed to say after you have unexpectedly kissed your assistant? Love and romance isn't Alfendi's area of expertise, never was, and probably never will.

Alfendi groaned and fell back onto his unmade bed, his large hands masking his face. The inspector could solve the most difficult cases of London, and yet a woman's heart is the most complex mystery he has encountered.

X-x-X

Alfendi entered the Mystery Room, and shut the door softly. He trudged to his cluttered desk by the window and slumped down on his swivel chair. Lucy hadn't come to work for two days in a row since the kiss. There was a high chance that she wouldn't come today either. Alfendi couldn't help but think of the possibility that she was avoiding him. He was 87.43% sure. Though there was still that itching 12.57% of doubt that needed clarification.

The inspector shoved stray old papers and notes to the edges of the desk. Sliding his typewriter closer to him, he began to type a letter to Flora. There were no cases for him to work on, nor did he want to tidy up the Mystery Room without Lucy, so he decided to write a letter while he waited for one to come in.

Flora wanted him to send a letter to her once a few months while she's abroad with their father Hershel Layton. The inspector wondered why he couldn't call her, though he knew she would ramble on for hours, and their father liked receiving letters the old fashioned way.

Alfendi remembered they will be returning soon and that this will probably be the last letter he sends to America.

His long bony fingers pressed on the keys. _Tick, tick, tick, ding!_

All he wrote was 'Dear Flora and Father,' before someone knocked on the door and opened it. Alfendi's eyes peered up to see "Sniffer" Hague, a folder in his hands. "Hey, you've got a new case!" he cheered, setting it on the desk. "Also, Lucy's not gonna come in today."

Alfendi's deduction was correct. "Why not?"

Sniffer smirked, Alfendi raising an eyebrow. "She said she didn't feel well."

"Did she say it to you? Did she sound ill? Did she say anything else specifically for me?" Alfendi pressed, the detective sergeant's eyes widening. He raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa! She didn't tell _me_, so I have no idea," he answered. Sniffer scrunched up his nose. "You didn't give her that cold you had the other day, did you?"

"What are you talking about, Sniffer?" Alfendi asked a little too loudly, recalling the kiss he shared with Lucy.

"Well, she works with you, and you two are always in the office, so..."

Alfendi scratched his head. "Ah. That's right. Yes, probably." _Don't jump to conclusions._

Sniffer laughed. "You seem jittery today, Prof," he said, immediately realising what he said.

Alfendi switched to Potty Prof, who growled and grabbed Sniffer by the collar, close enough so their noses touched. The detective sergeant swallowed, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. "Don't call me 'Prof,'" Alfendi said darkly. "I'll slice off your lips if you do." The redhead nodded and he was released from Alfendi's clutch. He bolted out of the room when his eyes met with Potty Prof's glare.

Not everyone is used to Alfendi's _real_ personality, even though Potty Prof appears more often than usual. Most people call him by his actual name or 'Al,' but he despises it when someone other than Lucy calls him 'Prof.' Lucy is fine with both personalities, and she doesn't flinch or tremble in fear like most people do. That's one aspect of Lucy that both Alfendi's love. Though Potty Prof loves it more than Placid.

After a look over the case file and the crime scene created by the reconstruction device, Alfendi was sure of the culprit, the murder weapon and the motive within a few hours. _I wonder which incompetent officer was stumped with this one._

He sorted out the paperwork, which took longer than expected with Lucy absent. Lucy hardly does any of the paperwork, and yet, it took Alfendi twice the time it usually would. He found himself spacing out or blankly staring at nothing.

Alfendi took the stuffed case file and headed towards the door to hand the folder to the Commissioner. He was planning to go home after.

As he reached for the door knob, the door swung open, Alfendi jumping back just in time to dodge it. He recovered quickly from the shock, and held the file tightly. He wanted to give the idiot that opened the door a piece of his mind until he realised it was Lucy.

She was standing at the doorway, heaving, face flushed and damp with perspiration. The constable looked up at Alfendi and she grinned. "Prof!" she cried. Alfendi couldn't understand why she was in the Mystery Room after two days of abandonment. "Prof! Prof, I-" She shut her eyes tightly, cheeks growing redder, and yelled.

"I love you, Prof!"

The file slipped out of Alfendi's frozen hand, as he stared at her, lips parted slightly. He never thought she would say it as straightforward as that. He never thought she would actually say it! But, it _is_ Lucy, and something like this should be expected. She's always full of surprises.

It took a few moments for Alfendi to process it, though when he did, his smile refused to hide.

X-x-X

The duo sat across each other in the bustling cafe. Alfendi started to ask Lucy the questions that have been lingering in his mind. "Why didn't you come to work?" he said, commencing the line of questioning.

Lucy laughed nervously and scratched her head, her cap shifting side to side. "To be honest, I were afraid to face you after t...t'kiss," she replied. "I couldn't think straight." She bounced in her seat, as if something hit her. "Oh! I had a cold as well, I couldn't even leave my bed! I tried my best, I swear!"

_So Sniffer was right..._

"All right. I believe you," Alfendi said. "But why did you suddenly burst into the Mystery Room like that? Don't tell me you ran all the way to Scotland Yard just to say that," he remarked.

Lucy tapped her chin. "I had summat else to tell you, but it slipped my mind. I don't even remember if it were important," she replied. "And isn't confessing your love important enough? Isn't that a good enough reason to run across London?"

"I guess," Alfendi shrugged. He wasn't sure at all. "You didn't actually run across London, did you?"

"I'm still a tad sick, physical activity isn't that good for me. Well, that's what t' doc said."

"And yet you decided to not take his advice," the inspector sighed. _If she could walk to a medical clinic, I'm sure she could've made it to work._

"Aye. I'm quite the daredevil." Lucy shyly smiled. "You called me a daredevil once. Remember?"

Alfendi brought a hand up to his chin and he gazed up at the spinning ceiling fan, searching through his archive of memories.

"Ah, yes. I do recall. In Etista's hideout. You pushed in the books without even considering that it might have been a trap!" Alfendi exclaimed.

"But there weren't any traps. Just secret doors and keys and a smelly bathroom. The whole building were a puzzle!"

An image of Alfendi's father flashed in his mind. _Puzzle..._

"Lucy, would you like to-"

A waitress came over and placed two cups on the table, along with a porcelain teapot. The waitress poured the tea and walked off. "Were you saying summat, Prof?" Lucy asked, picking up her teacup.

"Ah, no. Never mind." Alfendi wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask.

Lucy calmly took a sip of the watery tea, her face suddenly twisting up. She set the cup down quickly, some tea spilling, and she stuck out part of her tongue, waving her hands to cool it down while she whimpered. Alfendi couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was so childish and innocent, he had to admit it was adorable and sweet.

_Adorable... Sweet..._ When did he begin to use such words? Perhaps hearing Lucy's vocabulary almost everyday led him to using those feminine words freely in his mind. If there is a stray cat in an alleyway, Lucy would probably say it's 't'cutest cat I've ever seen!'

Alfendi hoped he won't actually say 'cute' or 'sweet' or 'adorable' aloud. It would taint his image as a man. As a macho man in a white gown. (Lucy had explained that Dolly Hollerday had written that song about him, shocked of how clueless he was).

"I hate burning my tongue!" Lucy cried, blowing gently on the surface of her tea. "Are you done asking questions, 'cause I wanna ask you summat."

"I have one more." Alfendi lowered his gaze. He wanted to ask this question the most.

"Why did you run away after we kissed?"

Lucy sighed and stared at her feet. "I were embarrassed." Her hands fisted in her lap. "I... That were my first kiss."

Alfendi didn't respond, though he almost spilled his tea. Lucy is bubbly and optimistic. She's intelligent and funny. And yet, no man was brave enough to kiss such an amazing girl. No man except Alfendi.

Lucy scratched her head sheepishly again, her cap sliding off. Alfendi caught it before it landed in her tea and set it on her head with a smile. "What is your question?"

"Well... We're not just coworkers now, are we?" she asked. _Straight to the point, as always._

Alfendi laughed. "I guess so."

After they had finished their tea, they exited the cafe. He decided to walk her home, with all the potential criminals lurking in the darkness. It isn't safe for her to walk around at night, even if she's armed with a pistol.

The air was bitterly cold, angry clouds looming overhead. The moon nor the stars were visible, Alfendi predicted that it would rain soon. They began to walk in silence, Alfendi hesitantly slipping Lucy's hand in his. Her hand was small compared to his, and it was noticeably smooth and soft. He'd never thought that Lucy would be his girlfriend after knowing her for only a year.

Alfendi's stomach growled, and Lucy burst into laughter. "We should've ate at the cafe," she said. She pulled her hand out from his to rummage through her bag, Alfendi's heart sinking when she let go. "Here you go, Prof." She handed him a paper bag, Alfendi declining it politely. She took out a golden pastry out from the bag. "Open wide!" she sang.

"What? W-"

Lucy shoved the pastry in Alfendi's mouth, half of it filling his cheeks, the other half sticking out past his lips. His eyes were wide, Lucy's laughter never ceasing.

Potty Prof spoke, but it was muffled and incomprehensible. He bit down and ripped the rest away from his lips, flakes of pastry falling onto his blue coat. He chewed quickly and swallowed. "Don't do that! I said didn't want it!"

"Sure you didn't want it," Lucy replied sarcastically. She pointed an accusing finger at Alfendi. "Your statement contradicts your grumbling tummy!"

Alfendi's stomach churned, as if on cue, and he reluctantly tore another piece and popped it into his mouth.

"It's delicious, right?"

Potty Prof took another bite. It tasted sweet like honey and blueberries.

"Yeah." _It's the most delicious pastry I've eaten in my life. Though anything beats Flora's cooking._

Lucy's eyes sparkled, her smile growing brighter. "Really? I'm glad you like it! I made it myself!"

Alfendi sputtered. "You made this?"

"Why're you so surprised?" Lucy pouted, flicking Alfendi's cowlick that bounced on his head. "They don't call me Lucy _Baker_ for nowt!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry this is so late! I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't really good. I'm used to writing one-shots. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please help me improve my writing! It is greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Lovebirds

Lucy kicked the door open, and was ready to spit out any excuse for being late, though was interrupted by a loud, throaty snore.

Alfendi was slumped on his swivel chair, head hung back and mouth wide open. His assistant walked up to his sleeping body and sighed. She had always told him to stop staying up late and sleeping in the Mystery Room, though that was probably too much of a habit for him. The Mystery Room was like his home; he would spend most of his time in the dim office than his apartment flat.

The young constable leaned forward, and stared at some saliva that seeped from the corner of Alfendi's mouth. She successfully stifled a laugh, and hoped that he didn't hear her. Under his hand was a pile of completed cases, all of which were one's the duo had done together.

Lucy recalled those cases, and how hard she worked to solve them. To be honest with herself, she worked hard to impress her mentor. She remembered the one time she considered a piece of fish to be a murder weapon; Potty Prof wasn't too happy with her deduction.

Among the paper, there was a pen and a pair of scissors. A part of her had the urge to draw on Alfendi's face, and another wanted to cut his hair. Not one part of her wanted to leave him be. Drawing some messy doodles on Alfendi's face wouldn't benefit anyone, though slicing his hair might.

His hair is got too long in Lucy's eyes. It is lower than his shoulders, though the inspector stated that it is a suitable length. Constantly, Lucy pressured him into getting a haircut, each time he would refuse to listen. Maybe he liked his hair long. Maybe he was lazy.

Lucy glanced at Alfendi's hair that was hanging off the chair, then at the pair of scissors. Quietly, she reached down to grab it. She began to slowly curl her fingers around it as Alfendi groaned suddenly. Lucy took the large and hefty scissors, and jerked her hand away. She stood behind Alfendi, and bent down to his purple ponytail. Her heart pounded, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

The blades of the scissors were at the centre of the ponytail, ready to snip it off. Lucy shook her head. She thought that his hair would still be too long if she cut it there. She brought the scissors higher, above his hair tie. She brought the blades together, a few strands falling to the ground. Squinted eyes inspected the bunch of hair closer, and she decided that it would be too short.

"Al! Lucy!" a strained voice called. The door swung open and Florence rolled in.

Alfendi yelled, and so did Lucy. The constable jumped at the sudden cry, involuntarily slicing off Alfendi's ponytail that turned red a second before it met its' fate. The hair fell to the floor, and both Florence and Lucy stared at it, stoic expressions on their faces. _Oh heck, oh heck, oh heck! I wasn't supposed t' cut that! Prof's gonna kill me. For real this time!_

"Florence!" Potty Prof yelled, though groaned and switched back to Placid. "Ah… Florence, what is it?" As Alfendi stood up, his chair rolled backwards and bumped into the frozen Lucy. He turned around, and followed her gaze to the severed hair.

With a shaky hand, he touched his neck, only to feel his skin, and not a bundle of hair. Immediately, what was left of his hair turned red and curtained his eyes. "Lucy…" he growled. Lucy picked up the amount of rage he was suppressing. "You…" The scissors fell from her hands. She looked at the hair, to the seething inspector, then to Florence who slowly rolled back out of the office.

"I-I-I-" Lucy stuttered. She laughed nervously. She put her hands between them, her palms faced Alfendi. "S-steady on, Prof."

With a quick glance to the doorway, Lucy's heart sunk when she saw that Florence wasn't there. Florence was still afraid of Alfendi's true personality, and she left Lucy to fend for herself. Lucy wasn't afraid of him, though the current situation she was in made her blood run cold.

"For what you did," His eyes flashed and with a piercing glare, "I will cut out your tongue."

Swiftly grabbing the scissors off the floor, he pointed it at Lucy as if it was a sword. Most of Alfendi's threats are empty, though he seemed serious. His assistant was at a loss for words.

Alfendi charged at her, though threw the scissors on the ground before it came in contact with Lucy. She still screamed, and shut her eyes, only to feel a pair of lips on her forehead.

"Just kidding," Alfendi murmured.

The sound of heels on the floor resounded and came closer, and stopped at the entrance of the office.

"What in the... Al, Lucy! Stop mucking around!" Hilda bellowed, hands on her hips. Alfendi switched to Placid with a groan, and took a step back from Lucy who was still a bit shaken.

"You didn't finish the paperwork yesterday-" Hilda stared at Alfendi, eyebrows furrowed. She noticed the scissors and the pile of hair on the floor. "Al, your hair is so short!" she exclaimed. A tinge of red reached her cheeks. "Like…how it was before Forbodium."

Hilda's shy smile left her lips and her eyes were serious again. "As I was saying, you two left the paperwork for yesterday's case for the next day again! It's impossible to get any work done in here if you two lovebirds don't step it up!" Hilda continued to rant on, Lucy and Alfendi hardly listening. Lucy's reason was probably different to Alfendi's.

_I were gonna die! But I got a kiss instead! Prof you sly devil._

After a few minutes of parent-like lecturing about procrastinating and the untidiness of the office, Hilda left, and her long blonde hair swayed with every loud step.

The inspector sat down, his chair turned towards Lucy.

"You're not mad, right?" Lucy started, before Alfendi had a chance to speak. "I cut your beloved hair! Without your permission! It looks a little bad, but I'm sure-"

"Lucy, can you put a sock in it?!"

She blinked, and gazed down at Potty Prof who had a smirk on his face. "I'm not as mad as you believe I am." His eyes lightened in colour, hair back to purple.

"You know he won't actually sever your tongue. He looked furious on the outside, though we both know he was pulling your leg. And to be honest, it does look better. I should have listened to you," Alfendi said with a smile. "If you like it, we'll learn to like it. Because we like you."

Lucy's face blew up red. "T-ta, Prof." She took it as a compliment, and took Alfendi's compassion to heart.

"If you go and see what Florence wanted as I complete yesterday's paperwork, I might not cut your tongue," Placid joked with the sweetest smile on his face, which was slightly unnerving. Only slightly.

The young constable saluted. She realised she still had her bag around her, and threw it on the couch. A few things fell out, though she nor Alfendi cared. A bit more clutter to the Mystery Room won't matter.

Lucy ran out of the office, and went to the forensics laboratory. The room was brightly lit, the glass flasks and beakers scattered on the benches, among other scientific apparatus and gizmos. Florence would usually be in the lab, hunched over a blood sample or some other piece of evidence, though she wasn't in sight.

There was a note taped to the open door that read: in the archives.

With the information of the sickly scientist's whereabouts, Lucy headed to Scotland Yard's basement. That was where all the information on past cases were, and the young detective constable detested the place. It was dark and particles of dust would fly around the room, visible under the soft light. The ceiling high shelves would be packed with old cases, boxes would be stacked on them. If one were to trip over a box lazily placed on the ground, their face would slam on the cold concrete floor and probably have blood drip out of their nose. Unfortunately, Lucy was one of the boxes' victims; Alfendi too far away to catch her.

The archives is the perfect setting for a horror movie, and with Lucy's vivid imagination, she would scare herself. She would imagine a dead body climbing out from under a bookshelf, clawing at the ground with blood drenched hands. Lucy shivered at the thought. She could never go in there alone, though Florence will be in there, so she assumed there would be nothing to be afraid of.

Her hand tightly grasped on the railing as she descended down the stairs into the archives. Surely enough, Florence there, binders and folders in her arms. The scientist spun around on her chair, IV drip in tow.

"Thank goodness you're here Lucy," Florence said before erupting in a fit of coughs. She handed the constable all of what she carried, Lucy's arms almost broke from the weight of it. How could Florence carry such a heavy load?

"Take this to Hilda, for me. She needs it for her current case — Achoo! — Interpol stuff, top secret," Florence stated, as she reached for her handkerchief and blew into it. "And great job on keeping your tongue after that stunt."

Lucy was silent, unsure of how to properly respond to that. Florence continued. "I know he's your boyfriend and all, but that doesn't mean he won't do anything dangerous."

The constable frowned. "How do you know? He hasn't done anything as of yet, and he never will!"

Florence smiled. "I'm sure he won't. He loves you too much." She sneezed once. "Come on! Go, on! Hilda needs those!"

"R-right!" Lucy climbed the stairs and headed to Hilda's office. She hoped Florence wouldn't get snatched by a ghost down there.

Hilda's office was a few doors away from the Mystery Room, and was noticeably more organised. Shelves lined the walls and were neatly packed, no boxes lay stray on the ground unlike Alfendi and Lucy's office, or the archives.

Hilda was bent over her desk, past cases neatly spread on the mahogany table. She was completely fixated on them, and was oblivious to Lucy who entered the room.

Lucy tried to say something, though her arms were burning, all she could do was whimper. The folders and files began to feel like it was the same weight of a truck.

The sound of Lucy's whines caused Hilda to peek up. Her blue eyes widened, and she ran over to take the cases off Lucy, and set it on the corner of her desk with ease. "My goodness! How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Lucy replied as she noticed a pin board full of notes. "What's this for?" the curious constable asked, and gestured to the open files. Hilda spun around to look at them again. "Nothing for your eyes," Hilda said sternly. Then she began to smirk knowingly.

"So you and Al are an item now, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Hilda laughed. "It's obvious to all of Scotland Yard. You couldn't hide it forever." She turned her attention back to the files. "So... Have you gone on a date yet?" Hilda asked, the answer a 'no.' They had been busy with cases, and would stay in the office until early morning. There was no time to focus on their relationship.

"Well, I'm sure he's plotting something right now."

"I doubt it," Lucy replied.

X—x—X

Lucy's smile, and the way her eyes shined, Alfendi looked forward to it. He hadn't planned any official dates for the two of them, though winning these tickets was perfect. The inspector won these tickets to the new amusement park by being the first person to complete a 99 picarat puzzle that was in a previous paper. Though for Alfendi, it was child's play.

Lucy was out to find out what Florence wanted. She left her things on the floor, her new book amongst the pile. A handmade bookmark stuck out from the pages. Alfendi picked the book up, and opened it. He replaced the bookmark with the tickets.

He didn't want to give it to her directly, but find it. It is like leaving a ring inside a champagne glass.

Mid-crime, Lucy bursted through the door. "Prof, I'm back... What're you doing with my book?" she asked as she approached Alfendi. She looked at the tickets that sat in the crevasse of the open pages. Alfendi couldn't help but stare at her, his plan foiled. She took the tickets out from the book and studied it closely.

"Prof…"

Alfendi rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought it was about time we had an official date. We're not staying after hours that much anymore, so…"

Lucy took a glance at his face, and Alfendi noticed her eyes were brimmed with tears. He had made many ladies cry — with his job, it was inevitable — though it was his girlfriend crying. "L-Lucy, don't cry, please don't," Alfendi said, and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of his lab coat.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said with a laugh. "I'm just really happy."

Alfendi smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy too." _Even though you did chop my hair off._

X—x—X

Alfendi and Lucy left Scotland Yard, and stuck close to each other for warmth. The inspector found it uncomfortable, though the feeling of Lucy on his arm cancelled it out.

It was only seven o'clock, though they decided to leave early, and no one protested. He wanted to walk Lucy home and become more of a gentleman.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice cried out, and the couple turned simultaneously. A familiar brunette with a violin case ran up to them, a book in her hand. She squinted at them. "You were the two that were making out in front of me the other day, weren't you?" she said. Lucy turned red, so did Alfendi.

"I wouldn't say making-"

"Yeah, anyway," the woman interrupted. She handed the book to Lucy, and Alfendi recognised it as Flora's. "This is yours, no?"

"Yes…?" Lucy answered. "Ta…"

The woman grinned. "You lost your book, when you kissed," she pointed at Alfendi. "When did you cut your hair?"

Alfendi wasn't sure where she was going with the pointless questions, though he replied anyway. "Today."

"And I bet you kissed today, right?"

"I guess."

The woman laughed. "If every time you kiss you lose something, you better watch out!"

Lucy had an eyebrow raised, and Alfendi looked at the violinist questionably. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

The woman giggled. "The next time you kiss, you might lose each other!" she answered as she ran off. "Enjoy being lovebirds while you can!"

The pair stared at the running figure, dumbfounded.

"What were that about?"

_How dare she say that!? It's going to put the wrong things in Lucy's mind! Our relationship is going perfectly! She had no evidence! Nothing! It doesn't even make may sense! If I could just cut her tongue, gouge her eyes out..._

"Pay no attention to it!" Potty Prof growled as he grabbed Lucy's hand and stormed down the footpath. "I may have lost a woman once, but I'm not going to lose you!"

In his peripheral vision, he saw that Lucy blushed and was dazed. He smirked cunningly, and kissed her.

She almost fainted when he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I'm still alive, I've just been busy. There isn't a lot of drama yet, but it'll come. Alfendi with short hair kinda reminds me of a shoujo manga guy... I dunno why. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. <em>Try<em>.**

**Thanks for reading and helping me! I tried to use only past tense, but it was very difficult. Is it better or not? Please continue to help me! I'm really thankful! Thank you x100! :3**


End file.
